


Serpent's Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Leashes, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Orgasm Denial, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha falls under Kilgrave's spell





	

Midnight in the so called 'city that never sleeps', where on a dim side-walk Natasha walked stiffly forward, her usually sharp gaze dulled into a doe eyed stare. Making her way towards a figure cloaked in darkness. She then stopped abruptly, her heels dragging against the concrete as her entire body came to a sudden halt. Arms pinned to her sides, passive and docile she continued to stare ahead.

From his immediate vantage point, the man in the shadows gave a slow, sarcastic clap. His tone dripping with condescension. "Good, you can walk in a straight line at least. Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought." Falling silent he then stepped forward slowly, snapping his fingers in front of her yet gaining no response, barely a blink.

The man lips curved into a smirk as he then nodded, turning as he gestured towards Natasha, a wave of his hand. "Come along then, walk exactly 5 steps ahead of me, do not talk to anyone you meet." A renewed smirk as he watched her pass then delivered a firm smack to her ass, squeezing as he pulled her back. Whispering sharply in her ear. "And make it interesting, once I get bored of watching your arse bouncing I'll tell you where to go." Natasha nodded slowly, her tongue running across her bottom lip as she murmured a reply. "Yes sir." Once Kilgrave relinquished his hold on Natasha's round cheek, she shuffled herself into position. Maintaining her precise pace as she strolled forward. Her mind blank, all she could think of was step after step, ensuring she also 'putting on a show', she swayed her hips vigorously. But didn't dare to so much as glance over her shoulder.

Compelled to continue walking block after block, fatigue began to set in, she stumbled, a groan as she hunched over. Coughing as her dry mouth and lips began to sting, struggling to continue her walk she then ceased the moment she heard his voice. "Stop." Kilgrave approached her lethargically, intentionally making her wait as he stood behind her for a prolonged moment then paced around her. Remaining silent, even concealing his feelings, no visible body language only further complicated Natasha's efforts to read him. She then yelped when she was smacked firmly, even through her clothes the rough collision of his open palm against her ass was felt strongly. Another tighter squeeze then followed, Kilgrave whispered sharply in her ear. Closer to a hiss. "Is that it Natasha? All you can do is wag your hips as you take a stroll around the block, bloody pathetic." Smacking once again he then snatched her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. Grinding his firm crotch against her ass as he growled. "Or is there something else you've got to offer?"

Natasha's eyes rolled back as she mewled, her body tensed as every inch of her struggled to resist, only for whatever self control she retained to vanish upon hearing, "Say it girl, tell me what you want." The words then spilled freely from her, a grunt as her hips jerked backwards, grinding down on Kilgrave's clothed cock. "Your big dick, in my ass, right here." A pause, she tilted her head back, eyelids fluttering as she half purred, half whispered. "Please, please sir." An agonizing wait then followed, Natasha tried to continue her grinding and bouncing yet it seemed to have no effect on Kilgrave, rather he retained a thoughtful expression, considering it until he then replied. "Alright then, hands against the wall, shove your ass out."

Natasha instantly moved towards the alleyway, assuming the position as she tried to loosen herself up, in her mind she was picturing a mammoth cock that would soon be plunging inside her. Yet Kilgrave remained content to meander and drag the time. He walked towards her with a casual step, as if he'd all the time in the world. Yet a tell tale smirk crossed his lips as he then added. "Strip Natasha, I'm not going to fit it through all those clothes now am I?" Instantly Natasha tore off her clothing, leaving her standing atop her tattered garments, fully nude, her ass jiggling as she slowly rolled her hips back and forth, Craving Kilgrave more and more with each second, the need consuming her yet all she could manage was a faint purr.

Unimpressed, Kilgrave tutted as he smacked her bare butt firmly. "The Black Widow surely hasn't forgotten her seduction techniques now has she?" A dark smirk then appeared as he crooked a finger and gestured her closer, then pointed to the ground. Instantly she knelled before him. Kilgrave looked down to her then delivered a smack across her face, sending Natasha careering, she instantly climbed back to her knees only to receive another stinging smack. Accompanied by a harsh rebuke. "Did I say you could get up?" She shook her head and meekly lay down on the side-walk. A roll of his eyes Kilgrave then gestured for her to stand. "Start walking, same as before, this time you're going somewhere special."


End file.
